


Le Papillon

by peachesandsodas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Ballet, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Photography, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsodas/pseuds/peachesandsodas
Summary: Yoo Kihyun, an aspiring and rising photographer,Yang Jooyeon, a ballerina, first soloist of Seoul Ballet Academy,Just like how butterflies flutter around, a spring air comes into both of their lives and with a shutter click; that first moment of a budding love eternally captured.





	1. 00 - Lensed

** _“I think, I found my muse– The way her hand placed on the barre, the way her muscles work as the music starts to surround the studio, the way her eyes sparkled under the sun light, that brown orbs that could drown you in nanoseconds. Oh and have I mentioned you about her smile? Beautiful.”_ **

He never thought he would stumble upon her, just after a morning meeting with the President and staff members of Seoul Ballet Academy, talking about the upcoming concert in the last quarter of 2019 and how the board members love to have someone to capture the moments of the Academy’s preparation until the concert day. And Kihyun found this opportunity as a golden ticket to have his solo exhibition sponsored by such an established academy. He always wanted to have his own photography exhibition, and this is the chance.  


Kihyun decided to tour around the Academy, familiarise himself with the compound so he could plan his shots properly. With light steps, Kihyun walk on the large halls of the academy passing through the dance studios packed with company dancers and classical music accompanying their warm up. Such a different world, he thought; the regal-like environment, the gracefulness that engulf the surrounding, ballet dancers filled the studios and some walking on the halls, finding them stretching on their own or sneaking some snack time between their breaks, light chatter about the upcoming chatter, and that rose scent tickles his nose. 

And that moment, he stopped as his eyes landed on a lone figure inside the skylight studio. A ballerina, alone, in the studio, busy with her pointe shoes as she stretches her legs near the mirror. Kihyun took a few steps back, gaining a good sight of the studio and her. He couldn’t even stop watching the way she moves, the way her chiffon skirt flows alongside with her movements and the way the sun hit her figure, creating beautiful dimensions of shadows. Completely drawn, mesmerised, and hypnotised just by her presence, Kihyun couldn’t help but took out his camera from his camera bag that hangs on his shoulder and he eternalised the moment she did a _Grand Jetê en Tournant_ perfectly. 

The way she smiles on the perfect landing and how she gracefully lowers her arms, it struck Kihyun on her enchanting aura that glows, shining together with the sun light that beams through the windows. 

_She reminded him of how a beautiful butterfly, dancing around a garden filled with flowers._

Her eyes caught Kihyun’s and her lips tugged into a smile, nodding her head in acknowledge of his presence outside the studio. Startled by the sudden eye contact, Kihyun quickly lowered his camera and smiled back at her, yet his heart is about to burst at this second; and a faint red flush creep onto his cheeks. 

She continued her routine, as she found comfort on Kihyun’s warm gaze on her and her smile never falters as she turns, leaped, standing on pointe, while stealing some glances at Kihyun from the mirror reflection. 

He silently watches her, completely drowned into her world. Until he heard his team calling him back to reality, signalling it’s time to go. A faint sigh escaped from his lips as he placed his camera back into the bag and quickly left the hallway to join the others.

_I wish I could stay longer_ , he thought.

As cliché as it sounds inside his mind, is this what it feels like, falling in love at the very fisrt sight? Will he find her once again?


	2. Chapter 2

__

** _“ You know how it feels like? When those butterflies decided to flutter inside you and your heart starts to beats fast? I never felt those before– but– it feels nice. It’s warm, and comforting. “_ **

**_[soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pz6PX-e05M) _ **

 

Sun light peeks in through the gaps of white, linen curtain, and the sound of rustling branches slowly wakes Jooyeon up. Her eyelids flutters awake and a faint groan escaped from her lips as she stretches her limbs on the bed. Pushing herself up, sitting straight and her eyes landed on the clock, sitting nicely on the night table next to her bed.  


06:45am

Good, still have some time to get proper breakfast before I’m out, she thought. Jooyeon walked out from her bedroom, greeted by a smell of earl grey tea brewing in the kettle pot, and her mother cutting some fruits on the kitchen counter. “Good morning, my little princess.” Her mom greeted with a warm smile. Jooyeon smiled shyly, approaching the island bar and took a seat on the stool. “Mom, don’t call me that.. I’m already 23 years old..” Jooyeon replied yet smile still painted on her sleepy face, tying her long maple-coloured hair into a messy bun. “23 or 50, you’re still my little princess.” Her mom chuckled softly, handing a plate of well cut fruits to Jooyeon and a cup of peach yoghurt topped with granolas for her breakfast. “I heard the audition for the upcoming concert is today?” Her mother asked, Jooyeon is busy with her yoghurt so she replied with a nod. “Hopefully the audition goes well, hmm? I know you’ve been waiting for this moment to come.” 

It’s been years since she joined the SRBA (Seoul Royal Ballet Academy), she started her ballet journey at such young age and it leads to where she is right now. She jumbled between school and ballet, until she graduated college then she start being a ballerina full time. It is a tough job, 6 days a week with 9 to 10 hours of schedule in the Academy. Being the resident company dancer has been tough, tons of auditions, exams, and hitting the 3 year mark in the Academy put a little bit pressure on Jooyeon’s shoulders as she is known as one of the dancers who is a strong candidate as a principal dancer in the Academy. So, she has to make sure she nailed this audition after years of dedicating her time to rigorous trainings.

“I will do my best in the audition, okay?” Jooyeon replied, this time with a smile as bright as the spring sun and giving her mother a highfive.

\- - -

07:53am

“Yo. Kihyun. Got the camera ready? We have to leave soon and get to the Academy.” 

Kihyun quickly walked out from the studio’s office, fingers busy tapping onto his phone screen, replying some messages regarding to his upcoming solo exhibition, which will follow through after the ballet concert project that he got in the first place. “It’s settled near the sofa in the lobby. I thought Minhyuk already told you, Hyungwon?” Furrowing his brows yet his eyes never left the phone screen. The tall lad who called Kihyun just before, Hyungwon, shrugged his shoulders, “Nope, he didn’t told me that things are in place, he just went out to get some coffee.” He said, passing by Kihyun who’s still busy with his phone and walked out from the studio. “Yah. I think your hand got some superglue or something, that phone never left you since last night.” Hyungwon teased before he disappears to the studio’s lobby.  

 

> _**(kakao)Kihyun: Hyung, make sure the Academy will sponsor the exhibition.** _
> 
> _**(kakao)Hyunwoo: I’m discussing it with Hoseok right now, we’ll make sure it will happen, okay? Just need some talking and more sweet-talking with the board members before we could sign off the papers.** _
> 
> _**(kakao)Hyunwoo: But for now, make sure we give our best to their project first.** _
> 
> _**(kakao)Kihyun: No worries. See you tonight.** _

Kihyun slipped his phone to his pants pocket, rushing to the lobby and get his camera gear along. Heading to the Academy with the help of Hyungwoon and Minhyuk (who’s now hands are full with coffees and pastries).

It took him years to finally be able to set up his own photography studio, alongside with a great team consists of his college friends. Kihyun being the founder of KH-Visuals working as the resident’s head photographer; Hyungwon and Minhyuk both are his college friends majoring in Photography and Hyunwoo, Hoseok working as the agency’s admins helping out their fellow friend to manage all the schedules, clients, projects, and everything behind the scenes. Thanks to Hyunwoo’s connection to the performing arts circle, they landed a project with Seoul Royal Ballet Academy to photograph behind the scenes of the upcoming concert, in vice versa, the Academy will provide sponsorship to Kihyun’s first solo exhibition.

He hopped into the car and took a seat behind Hyungwon who already called shotgun, while he put some faith in Minhyuk to drive, heading straight to the Academy in this bright morning. 

\- - -

08:16am

_“Oh my gosh, it’s audition day.”_

_“I’m nervous.”_

_“Who do you think will be chosen this time?”_

_“I don’t know, I heard there are so many strong candidates this year.”_

_“I think it has to be Jooyeon, she’s been auditioning since day 1 and this has to be her moment.”_

_“What title are we going to bring to this concert?”_

_“I heard it’s an original play from the Academy?”_

_“Let’s just do our best.”_

_“Oh she’s here.”_

Jooyeon entered the Academy halls, and the whole resident dancers’ eyes are now landed on her, yet she shrugged it off. “Good morning, Jooyeon, ready for the audition?” One of the younger resident asked, Jooyeon simply smiled and nodded at her. “Just gonna do my best, and let the board members decide.” She said, heading straight to the studio she always use for warming up and some lone time. “Yeonie! Hey, wait up!” A female voice heard behind her, and tugged onto jooyeon’s white knitted sweater that covers her black leotard. “Heejin? Hey! You’re back from the Russia exchange?” Jooyeon pulled her long-time-no-see friend into a tight hug, almost crashing Heejin’s lungs. “T-too tight.. Yeonie–” Heejin tapped Jooyeon’s back and a hearty laugh heard from both of them. “Damn, I miss you so much. Oh hello, soon-to-be principal dancer. Yes, I am back, but just for vacation and then I have to go back to Russia. Ready for the audition today, my little princess?” Heejin teased, now walking next to Jooyeon to the skylight studio. “Seriously, now you’re like my mother. You should stop. And for the audition.. I don’t know, we’ll see later on. Will you be watching though?” Jooyeon replied, opening the studio’s door and Heejin quickly walked in. “I will be watching the audition, and try not to scream your name too loud. You know me and my loud cheering voice.” Heejin sat down on the floor with her back resting onto the mirror behind her. “Which almost got you kicked out by Madam Lee? Iconic.” Jooyeon laughed, placing her bag next to Heejin. She changed her pants, and wrapped herself with her lavender-coloured chiffon skirt. Taking out the worn out pointe shoes from her bag, she started to wear it, tying the laces properly before standing up and stretching her leg muscles and her body. Heejin watched Jooyeon closely, admiring her childhood friend that already grows so much even after being separated for only a few months. Jooyeon did a few warming up routine, a few pirouettes until her eyes landed onto a familiar figure that walked pass the studio. 

The guy who took a photo of her last week. Walking alongside with two other men, bringing a large bag and they walked straight to the Academy’s auditorium studio. After their small eye contact last week, he piqued Jooyeon’s curiosity, is he the new resident’s photographer? Jooyeon could feel the warmth aura that radiates from him, even though he was outside the studio last week, but she felt comfort from his gaze. 

“Yo. Jooyeon, you’re not spotting at the right place.” Heejin called out, snapping Jooyeon’s attention back. “Uh? Sorry. Where were we?” Jooyeon cleared her throat, continued by Heejin who pointed out a few corrections to her. 

\- - -

“Oh, so this is what it feels like to be surrounded by cute dancers– why hello.” Minhyuk winked at a few dancers who’s standing on the hallways, earning a few giggles here and there, Hyungwon just shook his head in embarassment, fastening his pace to stay a little bit far from Minhyuk, and Kihyun still busy with his phone as they walked through the hallway led by an older women who works as the receptionist, approaching the auditorium studio. “The audition will be held here, I was informed by the board members that all of you will start the project today? Make yourself feel like home, young gentlemen. Just make sure to always wear the staff badge whenever you’re around here. So you won’t get kicked out by the security.” The older women said, leaving the three at the auditorium studio. The huge and high ceiling amazed them, mirrors and barres was set on the center of the auditorium, ready to welcome the resident dancers who is going to take the audition today. They took a seat on the second row from the front, prepping their camera so they’re ready to start the day.

“Kihyun. Yo. You gotta let go that phone, man. Who are you texting?” Hyungwon nudged Kihyun with his elbow, “Hyunwoo hyung, he’s meeting soon with the Academy’s President. I just need to make sure that they get this proposal right.” Kihyun sighed, now grabbing his camera from his bag, checking the lens and took a deep breath before letting it out into a long sigh. 

_Will she be here? Is she going for the audition today? Should I approach her and ask for her name? I really can’t get her out from my mind since the first time I saw her._ Kihyun’s thoughts running wild and he unconsciously tapping his feet in nervousness. Minhyuk saw this antics and tapped Kihyun on the shoulder. “If you’re still thinking about the butterfly girl last week, you got months to be spend here and you can just find her easily.” Minhyuk said, which feels like he can read Kihyun’s mind. “We’ll see about that.” He said, straightening his posture on his seat as soon as the auditorium door’s swung open. 

Resident dancers coming into the auditorium, and they immediately took their positions on the barre, ready to start company warm ups. Followed by the board members, concert director, producers, and the whole team. They greeted each other before approaching Kihyun and the others. “First time experiencing life in the Academy, gentlemen?” The directore smiled, and Kihyun replied with a soft chuckle as he nods. “I believe you’ll take great photos, so, be comfortable, okay?” “No worries, sir. We’ll manage.” Kihyun replied.

There she is. The butterfly girl, he calls. His heartbeat starts to rise and he could feel sweat forming on his palms. She’s donned with loose white knitted sweater covering her black lace leotard and wrapped with lavender-coloured chiffon skirt that he still remember she wore it last week. A worn out pointe shoes donned on both of her feet; and just the way she stands radiates so much charisma. And the way she smiles to others and the way her eyes shaped into a crescent moon as she chuckles just made Kihyun’s heart went even more crazier than before. 

He doesn’t even know her name, personally, _why did he feel things like this?_

Kihyun distracted his thoughts by taking a few photos of the resident dancers, the directors, with a help of Hyungwon and Minhyuk as well.

\- - -

Heejin took a seat near the directors and she waved her hand to Jooyeon, which caught both Kihyun and Jooyeon’s attention. That’s the second time their eyes met, only in a split second and Jooyeon smiled at him; more like both to Heejin and Kihyun. Heejin took notice at Jooyeon’s smile and glanced behind, finding that Kihyun actually froze on the spot with camera still on his hands. Heejin turne around to flash a teasing smile at Jooyeon and back to Kihyun, clearing her throat to snap Kihyun back to reality. “You should get your head in the zone, bro. Go take some photos of my little princess will you?” Heejin teased, chuckling softly as she returned to face the resident dancers.

Kihyun startled but then he smiled and nodded, continuing to take photos and stealing some glances towards Jooyeon.

As a few repertoire passes and bodies fully warmed up, the director taking the resident dancers’ full attention; “We will start the audition in 5 minutes, oh, I’d like to introduce all of you, these are the project photographers that will take shots behind the scenes on our progress towards the concert, because we will be having a photography exhibition led and curated by this man here, Yoo Kihyun. Helped by his team, Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Okay, now all of you can get ready for the audition. Thank you.” The director introduced Kihyun and the others, he bowed slightly to the dancers and vice versa.

“Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun.” Jooyeon faintly repeating his name as she prepared herself for the audition. “He’s your type, isn’t it?” Heejin sneaked behind Jooyeon, making her startled. “Heejin-ah! Seriously, you’re making my life shorter every single time. And please stop, I’m not interested.” Jooyeon said persistently, taking off her knitted sweater and passed it to Heejin. “You know, he seems nice. He just really drawn into you, I must say.” Heejin chuckled, nudging Jooyeon’s elbow. “I know, I know, you’re still traumatised after the last relationship, but you gotta loosen up a bit, princess. Okay, go get the audition and nail the role. I’ll be watching you.” She pulled Jooyeon into a tight hugh before rushing back to the seats. 

Kihyun walked past Jooyeon, who’s busy stretching her legs on the barre. Mustering up his courage, he stopped, turning around to take a photo of her. “Hey, is it okay if I took a picture of you?” He asked politely, “Oh? Yeah, sure, it’s okay.” Jooyeon smiled at him, now with his figure closer to her, she could see the small details in his features. His sharp jawline, his high cheekbones, the eyes that twinkles whenever he smiles, oh, his gummy smile that brighten up a day. Suddenly, she could feel a blush forming onto her cheeks and she looked away trying to not be so obvious about it and focus on her stretchings. Kihyun breathed out a thank you before pressing the shutter click as he got a photo of Jooyeon once more. 

“By the way, good luck for the audition.” Kihyun said, before leaving Jooyeon to regain her focus once more. She only smiled at him but it is enough for Kihyun to feel like his day just got better today. Also, for Jooyeon, she couldn’t help but widen her smile as soon as Kihyun said a simple word of encouragement and got this spark of energy inside her. _Perhaps, this will be a good day._

_\- - -_

Dancers after dancers called for the audition, Jooyeon waited outside the auditorium nervously, sitting on the corner as she memorise and marking her routine before being called in.

"Yang Jooyeon." One of the directors called, Jooyeon quickly took off her sweater and folded it neatly on the ground before rushing to the center of the auditorium floor. As eyes glued on her, the silence is defeaning until she could hear murmurs from other dancers outside the auditorium halls, she could even hear her own heartbeat, the sound of her pointe shoes, her soft breathing; and shutter clicks from Kihyun's camera. Jooyeon positioned herself on the center, before lowering herself down as she extended her left leg and her arms and hands covering her upper torso, as if she's hugging someone tightly, as if she's a butterfly that's about to born. Heejin straightened her posture, clasping her hands as she's getting anxious when Jooyeon's audition is about to start. The directors already grew silent, waiting for Jooyeon to start her routine. Then, Première Gymnopédie by Erik Satie starts to play, the soft piano melody encapsulate the whole studio. Jooyeon starts to move her body, graceful and light, even the sound of the tip of her pointe shoes whenever it makes contact with the floor sounds so soft. It almost feels like Jooyeon is dancing on top of a thin ice, making sure to not make any cracks or space for mistakes. The way her chiffon skirt flows around as she turns around into a pirrouette, everything about her screams fragile until her fingertips. Kihyun couldn't help but stopped taking photos and his eyes carefully watches Jooyeon's movements. He unconsciously lowered his camera, and he could feel he's holding his breath.

Minhyuk nudged Hyungwon's elbow, signalling him to look over Kihyun, and Hyungwon held his laughter as he pursed his lips, shaking his head and continued his job, taking photos of Jooyeon and the other spectators. Heejin smiled softly as she knew that Jooyeon is nailing the audition, she let out a soft sigh as she leaned her back to the chair, content with Jooyeon's performance; even that feeling painted on the directors faces, it feels like they finally found their new muse for this upcoming concept and original repertoire. It felt like a trance, Jooyeon's lips tugged into a smile as her routine ends, Heejin automatically clapped her hands, earning dagger-like glares from the directors. Even Kihyun also joined Heejin but then stopped immediately before the glares landed on him. "Okay, we'll get the results out within a few hours so, thank you so much Jooyeon, you can have your break." One of the directors said, earning a nod from Jooyeon. "Have you talked to her?" Heejin turned around to see Kihyun who's busy with his camera, "Hm? Y-yeah a bit? Why?" Kihyun puzzled at the sudden question coming out from Heejin, "Nothing." She stood from her seat and approached Jooyeon, who's currently putting on her sweater once more, "Let's get some coffee and get some fresh air!" Heejin placed her arm around Jooyeon's shoulders, before looking back at Kihyun and others. "We're not asking them to join us?" Jooyeon asked Heejin as she opened the doors. "Nah. Those boys got things to do. You need to focus on your concert~" "But--" "No buts, okay come on." Heejin poked Jooyeon on her cheek, leading her way out from the auditorium hall.

Well, there he is, standing there, dumbfounded, watching Jooyeon walked out from the auditorium, but that milisecond of their eye contact, almost made Kihyun's heart burst out in that moment. "Jesus. Ki. You're head over heels already?" Minhyuk smacked Kihyun right behind his head, snapping him back to reality. "Dude. No." Kihyun moved away from Minhyuk, now focusing on taking photos of the directors, busy with their deliberation for the result of the audition. "I can see hearts in your eyes, you idiot." Minhyuk teased, "How the hell you can see hearts in my eyes? You're hallucinating and it's concerning me. Get to work." This time Kihyun smacked Minhyuk right on his forehead, earninga faint groan from the latter.

\- - -

The halls are packed with dancers crowding at one spot, the audition result was announced and laced on the information board. There are tears forming, groans, sighs, and lour chatter regarding the result. The trio; Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon are seen around the hall as well, taking pictures of the candid reactions of the dancers. Heejin and Jooyeon walked in with hot coffee warming their hand. "Is the result is out?" Jooyeon whispered to Heejin, and both of the quicken their steps to see the result. Some of the dancers are looking at Jooyeon, some of them making a way for her to squeeze in the crowd. That moment, Kihyun saw Jooyeon amongst the dancers, and he quickly took his camera and pointed at her, waiting for her reaction.

_Shutter clicks._

Her eyes widen in shock.

_Shutter clicks._

Tears pooling in her eyes and her hand covered her mouth.

_Shutter clicks._

She turned around to see Heejin with lips tugged into a wide smile.

_Shutter clicks._

Her eyes crinkled as her laughter rang as Heejin pulled her into a tight hug.

_Shutter clicks._

Tears rolled down onto her cheeks and that content smile painted on her face, Heejin pulled from the hug to wipe her happy tears.

_Shutter clicks._

Jooyeon caught Kihyun's lens and she smiled widely at him.

_**Thank you, my lucky charm.** _


End file.
